Courage: The Last Airbender
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: When a massive tornado sweeps the Baggs from their home, they wind up in a new world where Courage is mistakenly identified as the Avatar. LIMITED RELEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you guys my first crossover between Courage the Cowardly Dog and Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as my other crossovers. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Wi****z****ard of Courage**

It was a cold, airy night in Nowhere, Kansas. The power fan blew in the windy mist, singing its sonorous, euphonious tune in the quiet, peaceful night. This town's peace was seemingly rare, plaguing with monsters and demons shook the town in terror. But all in all, the town was able to pull together thanks to one courageous little dog.

It all started in the farm house in the remote outskirts of the great plains of this peaceful state. Courage, the pink-purple dog with a few black spots who had one tooth with a hole in it slept happily on the lap of an elderly woman who would do no wrong.

Muriel Baggs was the type of old woman who would cure you from your emotional stress and self-destruction. Her voice soothed with peace and tranquility. However sadly, she was maried to an old grumpy old man, reading a newspaper who's mind is as dark as his heart.

_"Hey!"_

_Hey, it's true!_

Eustice Baggs, the most stubborn, controlling, selfish man who ever walked the Earth who was so up on himself that he made Ares look at him in mere pity. He grumpled, swimming in his own pity, angry and frustrated at Courage for interveneing with his life. He wanted to get rid of him, even by the use of deadly force, but his plans would always be foiled by Courage.

A storm brewed outside, thunder roared making the lights to go on and off. This slightly frightened the pink dog. Muriel petted him.

"Don't worry Courage, it's just a wee storm," she said.

Eustice mumbled.

"Stupid storm, blocking me reading!" he said, muttering.

Suddenly, the news interrupted their schedueled programming.

"Sorry to interrupt your public scheduled broadcasting, but this is an emergency broadcast system! We are under a tornado watch! So be aware of a tornado!" said the news man as he was swept away from camera with a stupid grin across his face.

Muriel was startled, waking Courage up from his peaceful nap.

"Oh my, a tornado! We better get into the cellar!" Muriel alarmed.

"I hate tornadoes!" Eustace said.

Outside, the Baggs got out of the house and headed straight to the cellar. But suddenly, Courage spotted the tornado only a few miles away.

He screamed.

Muriel turned her head towards the tonado by them.

"Oh my!" Muriel said.

Eustace was having trouble opening the cellar, he used a crowbar to pry the door open - until without any warning. The house was being picked up by the tornado, carrying the Baggs with them.

They screamed as the house entered the massive tornado.

The house spun wildly, with the family screaming with their dear lives.

Inside the clouded, mosnterous beast. Courage grabbed hold to the water pipes and climbed through there, only to opent he cellar to see a man riding a sports car.

Courage screamed again.

He closed the cellar and was pushed back.

As the house continued to spin, the winds became a weaker and then...

THUD.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_**Review for more chapters!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Avatar: The Last Airbender or Courage the Cowardly Dog. _

_**Hello people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaiels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Courage: The Last Airbender". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

**Company**

After the storm had passed, Muriel, Eustace, and Courage fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Eustace cried and mumbled.

"What just happened?" Muriel asked her husband.

"How would I know, woman?" Eustace shot back.

"I think we better see what happened," Muriel suggested.

Courage moaned worriedly.

"I know I'm not going to like this," he said.

In the kitchen, the Muriel closed the door behind her and saw that the kitchen was just how she left it, minus a few things on the floor - and on the walls.

"Oh my," she said.

"What kind of tornado would leave things intact?" Courage asked himself.

Walking with caution, the Baggs went into their living room and found that nothing was out-of-place.

"Stupid news, giving us false information!" Eustace ranted.

The Baggs were confused and in the dark at best. The lights were still on, nothing was tampered with and the like. And remembering how violent the winds were had to leave some sort of damage.

"I'm confused, ow would a storm that big not tear up so much of hat would have?" Muriel thought.

Suddenly, Courage began to feel his head. He grabbed a mirror from his pocket and gasped.

His fur was shaven, the shaven scalp resembled an arrow cutting across his forehead. He gasped and moaned in sorrow.

Muriel looked at Courage and spotted the shave. She glared at Eustace and thought he did it. Eustace of course denied it, but Muriel held her guard. She picked up Courage and scratched his shaven head.

However suddenly, they spotted snow right in their front porch.

"Snow? In July?" Muriel was bewildered. First the tornado and now snow? What's going on here?

Courage leaped off Muriel's arms and stood behind her. Eustace walked to the door and opened it.

The Baggs walked outside and discovered an icy wonderland. The environment resembled Antarctica.

"Did we travel to the South Pole?" Muriel asked.

"Huh?" Courage scratched his head in confusion. Why would a tornado send them to the South Pole? This bewildered the canine hero further as he tried to put two and two together.

It didn't take long for them to get cold. They went inside their warm home and waited for the news. Strangely, they were able to get the news reception - practically any reception in the middle of nowhere.

Meanwhile, far beyond the ice, two young teens were riding in a canoe riding along the currents of the icy waters.

**Author's Notes:** _**Review for more chapters!**_


End file.
